


Waking Up

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't remember falling asleep last night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Alec/Magnus: You spent the night in my bed, you woke up and you said "Well, I wasn't expecting that!"

When Magnus awoke, it was to the feeling of another body pressed against his back and an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Alec's slow breathing brushed against his neck and Magnus closed his eyes again, not wanting to ruin the moment. He could feel himself slowly slipping back to sleep when Alec began to rouse. His grip on Magnus tightened for a moment before Alec was starting to pull away. 

Magnus grabbed Alec's arm keeping him close. Alec got the hint and curled around the warlock once more. A soft kiss was pressed against his shoulder before Alec's voice was in his ear, "Morning," He mumbled before nuzzling Magnus' neck and pressing a couple of more kisses against his skin. "I don't remember falling asleep last night."

Magnus smiled and completely turned over, running his fingers along Alec's side. Alec had only stayed over once and that was before they had started dating. This was the first time he had had the shadowhunter in his bed. It was also the first time in a long time that he had shared his bed with anyone. "You were tired, and I didn't have the heart to wake you." He smiled and ran his finger down Alec's chest. "Don't worry, I didn't look."

Alec looked at Magnus confused for a moment before looking down to see he was in a pair of light blue silk pajamas with glitter and clouds covering them. It was something Alec would never dare to wear and he couldn't help but to start laughing. "Oh, well, this is unexpected!" He was still laughing as he pulled Magnus in for a kiss and Magnus couldn't help but release a few giggles of his own. Alec rolled them so he was on top of Magnus and kissed him a few more times before looking down at him with a giant smile on his face. "Can I take you to breakfast? I need to find some clothes to wear, but I want to take you out."

"Of course, Darling," Magnus said. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready and take whatever you like from my closet, I can magic it to fit you." He gave Alec a kiss, sighing softly as Alec pulled away from him. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your cute pajamas."


End file.
